Dolores del Río
Durango México |fecha de defunción = 11 de abril de 1983 78 años) |lugar de defunción = Newport Beach, California, Estados Unidos de América |otrosnombres = |cónyuge = Lew A. Riley Jr. Cedric Gibbons (1930 - 1941) Jaime Martínez del Río (1921-1929) |hijos = |sitio web = |premios óscar = |premios globo de oro = |premios cannes = |premios goya = |premios cesar = |premios ariel = Mejor actriz 1953 - El niño y la niebla 1951 - Doña Perfecta 1945 - Las abandonadas |otros premios = |imdb = 0003123 }} María de los Dolores Asúnsolo y López Negrete de Martínez del Río (Durango, México, 3 de agosto de 1905 - Newport Beach, California, Estados Unidos, 11 de abril de 1983). Fue una actriz mexicana. Vida temprana Nació en Durango en el seno de una familia acomodada. Su padre fue Jesús Leonardo Asúnsolo (prominente ganadero y gerente bancario) y su madre Antonia López Negrete (distinguida dama de sociedad). Era nieta de Laureano López Negrete, propietario de la Hacienda Sombreretillo. http://www.cuencame.com.mx/monografia.html Monografía Mínima de Cuencamé La familia estaba emparentada con Ramón Novarro, uno de los galanes de Hollywood, quien era primo suyo, así como con el director de cine mexicano Julio Bracho y la actriz Andrea Palma. El curso de la vida de la familia de Dolores fue tranquilo justo hasta el estallido de la Revolución mexicana suceso que vino a alterar el destino de la familia, dado la condición socio-económica de la misma, por lo que tuvo que disolverse para evitar la violenta persecución que se dio en aquellos años en contra de la gente de clase acomodada.Ramón, David. Dolores del Río, México, 1997, ed.Clío, p.5 El padre emigró a los EE.UU. y Dolores y su mamá emigraron a la Ciudad de México. Ya establecidas en la Ciudad, Dolores estudió en el Colegio Francés de San Cosme (originalmente llamado Collége Français de Saint Joseph asentado sobre la avenida de San Cosme). De facilidad para el estudio, desarrolló a la par una enorme afición al baile, siendo una gran admiradora de la bailarina rusa Anna Pávlova, convirtiéndose en discípula de la maestra Felipa López. A la edad de 15 años, durante un baile benéfico conoce a quien sería su primer esposo Don Jaime Martínez del Río (prominente y culto caballero de sociedad, miembro de una de las familias más ricas del país) con quien contrae nupcias en 1921 en la Iglesia de la Inmaculada Concepción y dando la recepción en una de las propiedades de los Martínez del Río, el Rancho "La Hormiga" (hoy la Residencia Oficial de Los Pinos). Dolores toma de la familia Martínez del Río su nombre artístico Dolores del Río. Ella y su esposo viajaron de luna de miel por Europa y a las islas de Hawái y, al regreso, se ocuparon de habitar el rancho algodonero de "Las Cruces". Es descubierta por Edwin Carewe (famoso productor de películas) en una soireè organizada por Adolfo Best Maugard en la casa de Salvador Novo. Carewe invita al matrimonio Martínez del Río a viajar a Hollywood.Ramón, David. Dolores del Río, México, 1997, ed.Clío, p.10 Carrera en Hollywood Cine mudo Rompiendo con todos los cánones de la sociedad mexicana de aquel entonces, contraviniendo la oposición de la familia Martínez del Río y contando sólo con el apoyo de la madre de Dolores, la pareja emprendió el viaje, en tren, a Estados Unidos. Bajo la tutela de Carewe, Dolores aprendió inglés y actuación, mientras que Jaime incursionaba como guionista sin resultado alguno. Sumergida en la mezcla de glamour y desengaño de Hollywood, la pareja afronta serias dificultades, hasta que en 1925 Dolores consigue su primer papel en el filme Joanna.Poniatowska, Elena Op.cit p.36 A pesar de que sus primeras películas en Hollywood no son un éxito, Carewe realiza una extensiva campaña para promocionar la carrera de Dolores, con el objetivo de convertirla en una versión femenina de Rodolfo Valentino. Su participación en el filme What price Glory? (1926), de Raoul Walsh, conseguirá darle el anhelado reconocimiento. A la par de su debut, comienza su fama al lado de figuras como Rodolfo Valentino, Lupe Vélez, Douglas Fairbanks, Marlene Dietrich, Ramón Novarro, Mary Pickford, Charlie Chaplin y muchos más. Es declarada ganadora del premio "WAMPA'S Baby Stars" (de la Western Association of Motion Picture Advertisers) en 1926, junto con Joan Crawford, Mary Astor, Janet Gaynor y otras. El filme Resurrection marcaría el inicio de su exitosa carrera por Hollywood. Llegó a trabajar a las órdenes de directores como Raoul Walsh y Clarence Brown. En 1928 filma la cinta Ramona, para la cual grabaría un tema musical con la RCA Víctor, y que le reportó ganancias a la actriz por el resto de su vida. Pero justo en este gran momento de éxito, su esposo Jaime decide emigrar —completamente desilusionado— a Berlín, donde muere, en 1929, mientras Dolores filmaba Evangeline. Década de 1930 Hacia 1930 Carewe le propone matrimonio y rechaza la propuesta. Con el apoyo de la United Artists, Del Río logra librarse de la tutela de Carewe, quién pretendía dominar su vida privada. Ese mismo año conoce en una reunión, en el Castillo Hearst, al magnate de Hollywood Cedric Gibbons, Director Artístico de la Metro-Goldwyn Mayer. Contrae nupcias con él poco después y es quien contribuye a la consolidación de Dolores como estrella en Hollywood. En un principio rehúsa trabajar en el cine sonoro; los ejecutivos de Hollywood temían que su acento latino interfiriera con sus interpretaciones, pero después de grabar algunas canciones que se escuchaban antes de las proyecciones, decide protagonizar The Bad One (La mala), Paloma (1931), ''Ave del Paraíso'' (1932), de King Vidor —que escandaliza a los espectadores de la época al bañarse desnuda junto a Joel McCrea—, y el musical Volando a Río (1933), que respalda el lanzamiento de Fred Astaire y Ginger Rogers. El tránsito del cine mudo al sonoro no representó dificultad para la actriz. Su desarrollo de starlette a verdadera princesa de Hollywood vino a convertirla también en vanguardista en el mundo de la moda y favorita de los diseñadores de más renombre de aquel entonces. Sus posteriores años en Hollywood casi la encasillaron en comedias musicales, pues pese a no ser una gran bailarina y cantante, contaba con una gracia y fotogenia muy particular. El coreógrafo Busby Berkeley la lució en los filmes Wonder Bar (1934), In Caliente (1935), y otros más. La "caza de brujas" realizada en Hollywood en los años de la década de 1930 a los supuestos "comunistas del cine", afectó a Dolores, quien junto con James Cagney, Lupe Vélez y otros, fue acusada de alentar a los comunistas en California. En 1936 Dolores fue considerada "la segunda mujer más bella de Hollywood" (según la revista Photoplay), sólo superada por Greta Garbo. Pero la carrera de Dolores en Hollywood comenzó a experimentar un declive. Tras una serie de películas policiacas de escaso éxito filmadas con la Warner Bros., la mexicana es declarada "veneno de taquilla", al igual que otras estrellas que no encajaban en el perfil de estrella comercial: Marlene Dietrich, Joan Crawford, Katharine Hepburn... Hacia 1942, y luego de un proceso de desgaste de la relación, Dolores del Río se divorcia de Cedric Gibbons. Posteriormente se vincularía sentimentalmente con el actor Orson Welles; con quien acepta participar en Journey into Fear desempeñando sólo un pequeño papel. La relación detona el divorcio de Dolores y desencadena un enorme escándalo, sin embargo esto no afecta a Dolores del Río quien opta por emigrar a México. Carrera en México A pesar de haberse situado lejos de México, su amistad con connotadas figuras del arte (tales como Salvador Novo, Diego Rivera y Frida Kahlo),Ramón, David. Dolores del Río, México, 1997, ed.Clío, p.10 de la sociedad y del cine mexicano (como Emilio Fernández), se mantuvo activa. Dolores regresó a México en 1942; a su llegada le es ofrecido el papel protagónico del filme Flor Silvestre, actuando al lado de Pedro Armendáriz, el cual se constituye en un clásico de la Época de Oro del Cine Mexicano, además de ser galardonado con el premio de la Academia Mexicana de Artes y Ciencias Cinematográficas. Posteriormente se filmará el que es considerado como una de las obras maestras de Emilio Fernández: María Candelaria, filme que también contribuye a acrecentar el culto a Dolores como máxima diva del cine mexicano en 1943. Esta trayectoria iniciada en 1942 le trae gran popularidad y aunque las condiciones de trabajo fueron muy diferentes a las de Hollywood, aún era considerada en Estados Unidos como primera figura del cine. Bajo la dirección del cineasta Emilio Fernández y alternando con figuras destacadas del cine mexicano, Dolores del Río sería considerada como la máxima actriz de la época de oro del Cine Mexicano. De su trabajo con Fernández se destacaron las cintas Las Abandonadas (1944), Bugambilia (1945) y La Malquerida (1949). Trabajó también con otros directores como Roberto Gavaldón, Fernando de Fuentes e Ismael Rodríguez, entre otros, pero con ninguno alcanzó el éxito ni la calidad de los filmes de Fernández, que catapultaron al extranjero al Cine Mexicano. En 1959 Ismael Rodríguez logra reunirla, en el filme La Cucaracha, con su "rival", María Félix, en un momento considerado como crepuscular en la época de oro del Cine Mexicano. En 1954 le es negado el permiso de trabajo en Estados Unidos para filmar la cinta Broken Lance, junto a Spencer Tracy. Dolores del Río fue una de las víctimas del Macartismo, acusándola de ser "simpatizante del comunismo internacional", debido principalmente a su relación amorosa con Orson Welles. Hacia el año de 1959 contrae nupcias con Lew Ryley, productor teatral estadounidense y antiguo miembro del Hollywood Canteen. Últimos años thumb|Sepulcro de Dolores del Río en la [[Rotonda de las Personas Ilustres (México).]] A pesar de todo, Dolores continuó activa en el medio, ampliando su actividad hacia el Teatro Clásico. Es llamada nuevamente a Hollywood en 1960 para amadrinar a Elvis Presley en Estrella de Fuego y trabajar bajo la dirección de John Ford en el filme multiestelar El Ocaso de los Cheyenne. También participa en el filme italo-americano More than a Miracle (1967) junto a Sophia Loren. Para ese entonces Dolores, consciente de su declive, participa en teatro en la puesta en escena de las obras: Anastasia (1956, en Broadway), El Abanico de Lady Windermere (1958), Camino a Roma (1959), Espectros (1962), La Vidente (1963), y La Dama de las Camelias (1968). En el año de 1962 Dolores pierde a su madre, a pesar de ello no suspendió la temporada de Espectros e incluso trabajó el mismo día —después del sepelio—, afirmando que «el show debe continuar». Durante la decadencia de la época dorada, su trabajo fílmico es cada vez más escaso sin que este hecho niegue la calidad de sus interpretaciones. La última película protagonizada por Dolores es Los Hijos de Sánchez, en la que trabajó con Anthony Quinn y Lucía Méndez, entre otros; durante este tiempo se mantiene como miembro honorario de la A.N.D.A. participando activamente en labores de beneficencia y apoyo a los actores, fundando el grupo Rosa Mexicano, que tiene como máximo logro la fundación, en 1974, de la Casa Estancia Infantil, encaminada a asistir, a través de labores de beneficencia, a niños huérfanos. Hacia el año de 1983 comenzó a experimentar problemas de salud derivados de complicaciones hepáticas; es trasladada a la ciudad de Newport Beach, California, donde muere a la edad de 79 años. Su muerte le permite dar el paso consagratorio en la historia de la cinematografía. Sus restos fueron trasladados, en el año 2006, a la Rotonda de las Personas Ilustres, como reconocimiento por su contribución cultural a México. Posee una estrella en el Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood, en el 1620 de la Vine Street, por sus contribuciones a la industria cinematográfica. El monumento mortuorio es obra del Arq. Luis Martínez Luna; se construyó en 2006. Se representan varios rostros de la artista en los extremos de unos conos que asemejan los rayos de luz giratorios cuando se presenta una obra importante en escena. Filmografía y legado En Hollywood: * Joanna (1925) * High Steppers ("La viuda alegre", 1926) * Pals First (1926) * The whole town is talking (1926) * Resurrection (1927) * The loves of Carmen (1927) * The Gateway of the moon (1927) * No other woman (1927) * What price Glory (1927) * Ramona (1927-1928) * The red dancer (1928) * Revenge (1928) * The trail of 98 (1928) * Evangeline (1929) * The Bad one (1930) * Girl on the rio (1931) * Bird of Paradise (Ave del Paraíso) (1932) * Flying down to Rio (Volando a Río) (1933) * In caliente (1935) * I live for love (1935) * Widow from Montecarlo (1935) * Accused (1936) * Devil's playground (1937) * Lancer spy (1937) * International Settlement (1937) * The man from Dakota (1939) * Journey into fear (1942) * The fugitive (1946) * Flaming Star (Estrella de Fuego) (1960), actuando al lado de Elvis Presley * Cheyenne Autumn (El ocaso de los Cheyenne) (1964), dirigida por John Ford En Argentina * Historia de una mala mujer (adaptación de "Lady Windermere", 1948) En México * Flor Silvestre (1942) * María Candelaria (1943) * Las abandonadas (1944) * Bugambilia (película de 1945) (1945) * La selva de fuego (1945) * La otra (1946) * La Malquerida (1949) * La casa chica (1949), actuando al lado de Miroslava Stern * Deseada (1950) * Doña Perfecta (1951), adaptación al cine de la la novela de Benito Pérez Galdós * Reportaje (1953), Filme donde actúan diversas estrellas del cine mexicano de aquella época, dirigida por Emilio Fernández * El niño y la niebla (1953) * Señora mía (1954) * Torero (1956) * A dónde van nuestros hijos (1956) * (La cucaracha) (1958) (Ismael Rodriguez)Única pélicula en la que participó con la grande María Félix * El pecado de una madre (1960) * La dama del alba (1965) * Casa de Mujeres (1966) * Los hijos de Sánchez (1977), actuando al lado de Anthony Quinn, Katy Jurado y Lucía Méndez Hechos notables * En la década de 1930, en Hollywood, fue considerada, junto con Joan Crawford, el prototipo de la "belleza femenina de los años 30s". * Fue la primera actriz latinoamericana que triunfó en Hollywood. * Fue considerada en Hollywood como la versión femenina de Rodolfo Valentino. * Bernard Shaw dijo: "Las dos cosas más hermosas del mundo son el Taj Mahal y Dolores del Río". * Marlene Dietrich decía que «''Dolores es la mujer más bella de Hollywood''». * El poeta Alfonso Reyes le dedicó un poema en agosto de 1952.Reyes, Alfonso Op.cit. p.299 * El argumento de la película María Candelaria fue escrito en varias servilletas de papel y fue obsequio de cumpleaños a la actriz por parte de Emilio Fernández. * Se decía que dormía hasta 16 horas.Poniatowska, Elena Op.cit. p.14 * Fundó una Estancia Infantil en México en enero de 1974 y nunca tuvo hijos. * María Félix comentó en una entrevista que "Dolores era una mujer muy educada". Referencias Bibliografía * CARR, Larry (1979) More fabulous faces: The Evolution and Metamorphosis of Bette Davis, Katharine Hepburn, Dolores del Río, Carole Lombard and Myrna Loy ed.Doubleday and Company, ISBN 978-0-385-12819-3. * PONIATOWSKA, Elena (1990) Todo México, volumen 2, México, ed.Diana, ISBN 978-968-13-2608-1 * RAMÓN, David (1997) Dolores del Río, México, ed.Clío, ISBN 978-968-6932-35-5 * REYES, Alfonso (1996) Obras completas de Alfonso Reyes colección Constancia poética, volumen X, México, ed.Fondo de Cultura Económica, ISBN 978-968-16-0863-7 Enlaces externos * * Cine Mexicano página del ITESM Categoría:Actores de cine de Estados Unidos Categoría:Actores de cine de México Categoría:Actores de cine mudo Categoría:Actores de la Época de oro del cine mexicano Categoría:Duranguenses Categoría:Mexicanos de ascendencia vasca Categoría:Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood ca:Dolores del Río de:Dolores del Río en:Dolores del Río fi:Dolores del Río fr:Dolores del Río id:Dolores del Río it:Dolores del Río la:Dolores del Río no:Dolores Del Rio pt:Dolores del Río ro:Dolores del Río ru:Рио, Долорес дель sr:Долорес дел Рио sv:Dolores Del Rio